Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People
Details *'Title:' 역적: 백성을 훔친 도적 / Yeojeok: Baekseongeul Humchin Do Jeok *'Also known as:' Rebel Hong Gil Dong / Rebel: Thief of the People *'Genre:' Historical, melodrama *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-30 to 2017-May-16 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People OST Synopsis Set during the reign of famous tyrant King Yeonsangun, it tells the story of Hong Gil Dong, who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Hong Gil Dong is the second son of a servant, Ah Mo Gae, and he is known as the Mighty Child and have incredible power. This drama embarks his journey in becoming Joseon's first revolutionary activist. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Sang Joong as Hong Ah Mo Gae (Hong Gil Dong's Father) *Yoon Kyun Sang as Hong Gil Dong **Lee Ro Woon (이로운) as child Hong Gil Dong *Chae Soo Bin as Song Ga Ryung *Kim Ji Suk as Lee Young later King Yeonsangun *Lee Ha Nui as Gong Hwa later Jang Nok Soo ;Hong Family *Shim Hee Sup as Hong Gil Hyun ** Lee Do Hyun as child Hong Gil Hyun *Shin Eun Jung as Geum Ok (Hong Gil Dong's Mother) *Lee Soo Min as Hong Uh Ri Ni / Sang Hwa **Jung Soo In (정수인) as child Hong Uh Ri Ni ;Ikhwari * Lee Joon Hyuk as Young Gae *Park Joon Gyu as So Boo Ri *Heo Jung Do as Ilchung *Kim Do Yoon (김도윤) as Segul *Lee Ho Chul (이호철) as Kkeut Shwe *Lee Myung Hoon (이명훈) as Eopsan **Jo Hyun Do as child Eopsan ;Jo Family *Son Jong Hak as Jo Cham Bong *Seo Yi Sook as Jo Cham Bong's wife *Park Eun Suk as Jo Soo Hak **Kim Ye Joon as child Jo Soo Hak ;Others *Kim Jung Tae as Lee Jung / Prince Chung Won *Kim Byung Ok as Eom Ja Chi *Kim Jung Hyun as Mo Ri *Ahn Nae Sang as Song Do Hwan *Kim Tae Han as Heo Tae Hak *Park Soo Young as Kim Ja Won (Eunuch) *Hwang Suk Jung as Wol Ha Mae *Seo Kwang Jae *Jung Da Bin as Ok Ran *Yeo Moo Young *Kwon Hyuk Soo *Kim Jong Goo *Lee Seung Chul as Mang Goo *Song Ji Hyun *Kim Hee Jung as Baek Kyun Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Lee Joo Hwan *'Directors:' Kim Jin Man, Jin Chang Kyu (진창규) *'Screenwriter:' Hwang Jin Young Episode Ratings See Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People/Episode Ratings Notes *Filming began December 2016. *Actors Nam Goong Min and Ji Sung were first offered the lead role but later got replaced by Yoon Kyun Sang. Recognitions 2017 MBC Drama Awards: *Drama of the Year *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Kim Sang Joong) *Female Excellence - Mon-Tues Drama (Chae Soo Bin) *Female Top Excellence - Mon-Tues Drama (Lee Ha Nui) *Male Top Excellence - Mon-Tues Drama (Kim Ji Suk) *Best Child Actor (Lee Ro Woon) *Best Scriptwriter of the Year (Hwang Jin Young) *Best New Actor (Kim Jung Hyun) *Golden Acting - Mon-Tues Drama (Seo Yi Sook) 2017 Asia-Pasific Broadcasting Union (ABU) Prize: *TV Commended Entries (Drama) 2017 The Seoul Awards: *Best Supporting Actress - Drama (Lee Ha Nui) 2017 Korea Drama Awards: *Grand Excellence Award (Daesang) (Kim Sang Joong) *Male Top Excellence Award (Kim Ji Suk) *Female Top Excellence Award (Lee Ha Nui) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Melodrama